User blog:Wachowman/Wachows Four Year Anniversary Blog!/Special WachMojo!
How's it going everyone! Axel Wachow Berry also known as Wachowman here and today is a very big day? You know why? Of fucking course you do! It's only the name of the god damn blog! Today marks the day of me being here for FOUR WHOLE YEARS! Honestly I never thought that the day I joined this Wiki how long I would last and the impact I would make, I barely even knew what this place was when I joined and what people did here so ultimately I did my own thing which lead to multiple different projects by myself which also inspired others to make multiple different projects (especially if you're Lakuita who made like 15). Since, if you know me, I'm not the kind of guy to make a regular plain old boring anniversary blog with a few sentences and yadayada, I'm also counting this as a Mini WachMojo Episode! Something I hope to revamp once these fucking Parodies are finished! I hope you enjoy! If not then just wish me happy anniversary in the comments <3 These are The Top 10 Fun Wiki Facts About Wachowman! Number 10 I Used To Have A Rap Series Back in the old days of 2013 ERB Wiki when the Wiki's color was bright-ugly-blue. Fanmade series were a huge thing, in particular then-Crats Coupes Video Game series, I mean they got like 30 comments a blog! Crazy right?! (That was the shit back then believe it or not). Well since back then I was still very new and trying to get popular I made my own Fanmade series and guess what it was...A VIDEO GAME SERIES. Yeah I tried to basically succeed off Coupes success, but in 2013 Fanmades weren't exactly...good, especially mine cause I just joined, added to the fact I used very irrelevant characters (some not even from video games) and ended up cancelling the whole series after the first Season. Probably for the best. I'll still argue that my Steve vs Mr. Game&Watch is quality though. Number 9 The First Parody Believe it or not, I actually don't remember how I even got the idea to make Parodies, I'm a huge fan of Weird Al but it doesn't feel like that's the reason. Nonetheless Parodies are a huge part of my Wiki life now and are easily my most popular and be-loved series, buuuuuuut, they weren't always what they were now. The first Parody to be made in my series was a song called The Devils Saga, a parody of The Saga Begins by Weird Al (which is already a parody). In fact, I stated that I would probably not make many ERB Parodies...actually...lets get to the next point... Number 8 The First Battle Parody My first battle parody, man do the days go by, back then my parodies were made literally ONCE A FUCKING DAY. Yeah, sometimes I'd release Parodies once a day, maybe 4 times a week, then 2 times a week, slowly and slowly realizing I got slow the fuck down. But it all starting with one specific battle parody...Night vs Sierra, a parody of Adam vs Eve and I must say it's probably one of the upmost shittiest things to ever touch this wiki and I don't know how I liked it at the time. Either way, that blog definitely didn't make my Parodies popular, other blogs didn't make them popular, so why did I keep making parodies? Well... Number 7 The Parody That Became Popular There was one Parody that kept me going because it actually gained a lot of attention (for the time). My Steeler vs Scraw Parodies 1,2 and 3 (made in the same blog) parodies of Hitler vs Vader 1,2 and 3 were at the time the best thing I've ever made. People told me they liked it, it was on Top Blogs and even Steeler himself even commented on the blog (for me at the time was huge). Now looking back, the parody is pretty shit, not my shittiest, but shit. It was just cool at the time, and I'll always remember that one week of being in Top Blogs for the very first time. Number 6 My Series Now not only am I the parody guy, I also am the creator of many different series and projects in the Wiki that have gained a lot of attention. This all started with one specific series I made. No not The Walking Wiki, no not Total Drama Wiki...no not Wiki Komb-what? Shut the fuck up Joe you weren't in this one. My series started with Deadliest Wikior, a parody of the TV show Deadliest Warrior. Deadliest Wikior would consists of 2 chosen Users fighting with an Arsenal that they themselves chose by telling me in PM which weapons they would want and what backup fighters they would like to have with them. Now the winners were chosen by...people voting, yeah, it was a complete popularity contest. NF (Avatar) beat a then-Mod Four4 because she was female, Loygan won his cause he was staff, so on and so on. Not going to lie, it was fun, I enjoyed the series a lot and found some really creative thing to do with it, but I don't consider it my first series cause there was no actual story to it...speaking of actual series. Number 5 The Actual Start Of My Series You might already now this, but the whole concept of putting Users into a story-like format for Users to read all started with one blog. Total Drama Wiki. Back then there was no rule against using someone without their permission because there was never anything like it. Total Drama Wiki is an obvious parody of the Total Drama series, in Total Drama Wiki I picked 16 Users by popularity at the time and put them into a Wiki-like world. Each User had some sort of power to them (Tesla could ride thunder clouds, Coupe had his TARDIS, etc) and I gave heavily biased characters to each User (for example, back in the day when me and Night hated each other, I made him the main villain while Scraw was a good guy (ironic)). The blog got a heavy amount of hate but was ultimately decided to be kept up due to word by Meatholl. It's just weird to think that I probably would've never really made any other kind of series of Meat let the blog get taken down. Sadly, while I did finish writing the whole series, I only released 8 episodes since it really wasn't popular at all and still got hate. This lead to me making The Walking Wiki, Wiki Tales: Borderlands and Wiki Kombat, all based on beloved series so I could hopefully let users enjoy a nice story. Also I made a Night a good guy in all of them out of fear at the time <3 Number 4 The Origins Of Wachow If you didn't know, my username Wachow literally just comes from my middle name, Wachow. I was born Axel Wachow Berry, son of David (who passed away 2 years ago) and Mary Berry. I am half Irish from my dads side. I used to live in Ohio but moved to Florida at a very young age. My middle name, Wachow, is commonly mispronounced as "Wah-CHOO" and "Wah-Choe" but it's simply "Wah-Chow" easy. I used to have a best friend named Alex in school but sadly he passed away during my tenth grade year. I graduated with a 3.7 GPA but never went to college because of bad life choices. I found this wiki while looking for more ERBs that I might not have seen and decided to stay after being an AWC fair a while. I was Mod for two years until I resigned from the position last Summer due to real life situations leading me to leave the Wiki. Sorry if this one was depressing, just my story :P Number 3 Autocorrect It's not as severe now as it was back then, but a big factor of my Wiki personality is my Autocorrect. If you didn't know I am a sole iPad User (except for WachowKing) and the iPad doesn't work well with Usernames. The whole reason I call Bantha as Bantus is because autocorrect turns Bantha into Bantus, which is a plant, so it stuck with it. Another popular one from me is the turning of 'with' into 'woth'. This is where I'm typing so fast that I press the "o" button instead of the "i" button and autocorrect isn't even fast enough to fix it. If you also didn't know, there was a movie based on my autocorrect once with the voices of Coupe and Loygan in it (which I still want btw, email please) literally reading my errors. Man those were the days. Number 2 Why I No Longer Rap In User Battles If you haven't noticed, I never join the yearly tourney. I don't even join other tourneys, I don't even have one-off User vs User battles (Wachow vs Gravity don't count). Well I used to enter in tourneys, then I lost in Round 1 twice. I simply vowed to never enter the tourney again. I don't even think I'm bad anymore, I probably wouldn't win but maybe I'd make it to Round 2. I just have a lot of shit in my past thati don't want to be brought up cause it's some pretty hard disses. But who knows, I might just show up in the next Tourney...if it even happens. NUMBER 1 My Future Here Me as Admin. #WACHOWMASTERRACE, #OVERTHROWWONDER, #KILLLOYG. Ye, I'm ending it like that. Hope you guys enjoyed learning a bit about me, I'm glad to have made this Wiki apart of my daily life for FOUR WHOLE YEARS, so here's to another four! (Lmao JK I hope I'm not here when I'm 25) But I guess I'm not leaving anytime soon. Now that my break is over, get ready for the next parody between Jango Fett and Kid Flash! I'd give you a sneak peak but I barely even started. Have a good day everyone. Peace! Category:Blog posts